


Cuddles With Benrey And Gordon

by karakreep



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Multi, the Sweet Voice is there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakreep/pseuds/karakreep
Summary: insert title here
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman/Reader, Benrey/Reader, Gordon Freeman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Cuddles With Benrey And Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep, had this idea.  
> idc if it's ooc  
> Also I used underscores instead of y/n because I like it better that way

Shutting the door behind you, you let out a sigh. It was so good to be home after such a long day.  
After hanging up your coat and taking off your shoes, you wandered off to the living room, where you practically collapsed face first onto the couch. As you hid your face in a throw pillow, you became aware that you weren’t alone in the room.  
“yo.”  
You let out a muffled, “Hey, Benrey,” in response.  
“you just, uh, chillin’ in couch town?” he asked.  
“Mmhmm.”  
There was a short silence, before you felt a finger poke your exposed cheek.  
“hug?”  
Right. You and Gordon had been gone all day, of course Benrey was feeling lonely. You could sympathize, but at the same time...  
“Love to, but I’m too tired to get up,” you admitted.  
Silence again.  
Suddenly, you felt the couch shift beneath you. You gasped in surprise as Benrey noclipped through the couch and before you knew it, you were lying on top of him. As he made himself comfortable on the cushions he had just fazed through, he wrapped his arms around you.  
You let him do as he wanted and buried your face in his hoodie. Yeah, this was much better actually.  
“...missed you,” he muttered and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
“I missed you too, Ben.” You snuggled into his embrace and let yourself drift off.

* * *

You woke to the feeling of someone petting your hair.  
“aw, gordon care _____ moments?” you heard Benrey say.  
“Of course I care about them.” Gordon replied. “And you, even though you bug the hell out of me.”  
“thanks, feetman.”  
“Ugh, shut up. Why are you two sleeping on the couch anyway?”  
“comfy.”  
“Not much room, though.”  
“aw, no room for gordon. you want in, bro?”  
“Kinda, yeah?”  
The world abruptly shifted around you, shaking you out of your sleepy state. You heard Gordon shout in surprise, then let out a small “oof” as he landed on the bed. Wait, you were in a bed now?  
“You could give a guy some warning first, Benrey!”  
“huh?”  
Oh. Benrey must’ve teleported you all to his room. His bed was the only one big enough to fit all three of you comfortably. You always thought it was funny how the guy that didn’t need to sleep had the biggest bed.  
You opened your eyes to see Gordon looking down at you. Judging by the dim light, you guessed the sun had already set. You wondered briefly how long you’d been asleep for.  
“Come on man, you woke them up,” he scolded Benrey. Then he reached out to pat your head. “Sorry for the rude awaking, cutie.”  
“It’s okay,” you said, smiling up at him. “Now we can all cuddle.”  
He smiled back. “Yeah. You wanna be in the middle?”  
You nodded. It was the best place to be, after all.  
Benrey didn’t miss a beat, moving to hold you from behind this time. Meanwhile, you pulled Gordon in and gave him a quick kiss before settling against him.  
“uh, kiss for me please, friend,” Benrey said over your shoulder.  
Gordon rolled his eyes and leaned over you to kiss him. As he pulled back, Benrey let out a few pink orbs of Sweet Voice. They floated in the air around the three of you and softly glowed before fading away.  
“Goodnight, ______,” Gordon whispered.  
As you fell asleep, you heard Benrey say, “no goodnights for me?”  
“Benrey, you don’t even sleep. But goodnight to you too.”  
“night, feetman.”  
“Damn it, Benrey.”


End file.
